Vegan Powers PartII
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Follow up to Vegan Powers. BBRae  Read and Review!...No Flames!  Rated K  for fangirl violence.


**Spidey Here!**

**Since some of you requested it,**

**Here it is! A follow up to **_**'Vegan Powers'!**_

**Btw. Beastboy is still in his Vegan clothing**

**Note: Beastboy's League of Evil Fangirls is property of my Brother but he has given me rights to use it.**

_**Disclaimer: I still no own Scott Pilgrim vs the World or Teen Titans=/**_

_**But I do own a SPVTW DVD=D**_

…_**..ok now that that's out of the way…..**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_****_

The Time had come for Beastboy's and Raven's Date.

Beastboy had walked up to Raven's Door, knocking softly with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

As soon as Raven opened the door, he felt his jaw hit the floor.

There stood Raven, wearing a short black dress adorned with a white cardigan and black ballet flats.

It could be considered simple, but to Beastboy….She looked like an angel.

Raven smirked as she walked up to him and took the bouquet, closing his mouth gently.

"Hey grass-stain you look good."

Beastboy shook himself out of his raven-induced state and smiled back at the empath.

"Not looking too bad yourself Rae."

She rolled her eyes and set the flowers in her room, and when she walked out she found Beastboy holding his arm out for her.

Blushing, she shyly accepted it. Looping her arm through his

As they walked to the pizza place Raven couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

'_is it just me or am I getting glared at?'_ Raven looked back and sure enough, there were girls, all ranging from ages 5-17 glaring at the poor empath.

She gripped Beastboy's arm tighter, which in turn only made the girls glare more at the young half-demon.

Raven smirked at them, and let her four eyes and razor sharp teeth appear, adding in a few exploding light bulbs from the street lamps while she was at it.

The girls jumped, wide-eyed and ran.

Raven smirked triumphantly letting her eyes and teeth vanish, and turned her attention back to the boy she had her arm wrapped around.

They arrived at the pizza place and were seated.

"So…how are you?" Beastboy mentally face-palmed

"I'm…ok." Raven answered.

Before Beastboy could make any more of a fool of himself the waitress appeared.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

Beastboy smiled, happy for the distraction and turned around to order.

"Yes, I would like the veggie pi-" Beastboy's eyes widened in shock when he saw the waitress.

There stood a blonde haired blue-eyed geomancer by the name of Terra.

Terra also looked shocked, until a smile came over her face.

"Oh my gosh! Beastboy like, Hi!" She yelled out as she went to hug him.

The changeling held her at arm's length and looked her in the eyes.

"Terra….what are you doing here?" Beastboy asked.

Terra, smile still in place answered, "Well duh, I work here silly!"

Beastboy rolled his eyes and tried again.

"No I mean….here, acting…well like you are."

Terra's smile turned seductive as she crept up to the boy and said

"Because…I want you." And she went to kiss the boy

**THUNK!**

Right as Terra leaned in, she felt a black barrier collide with her face.

She stood up and glared over at Raven to find the empath staring her down.

Raven smirked, needing only one word to get her message across to Terra.

"**Mine"**

Terra scowled,

"Not for long."

And with a snap of her fingers, a small crowd of girls came up and stood behind Terra. All wearing a little button with Beastboy's face on it.

Raven looked over the small crowd

"What's this?" she deadpanned.

Terra smirked

"This….Is the **League of Beastboy's Evil Fangirls!**" She said with a flourish of her hand. Laughing maniacally**(I'm picturing Mark Hamill as Joker from Batman the Animated series style)**

"And what are you?" Raven asked.

Terra smirked once more, ripping off her apron to show that she also had a League of Beastboy's Evil Fangirls button, this one saying President.

Terra pointed at Raven

"If you want to be with Beastboy, you'll have to defeat us!"

Raven sighed and looked over at Beastboy who stepped up to The Fangirls

"Look ladies, I'm flattered but I'm with Raven and I li-"

The Fangirls tried to glomp the young green teen.

Beastboy yelped and went to shield himself, but when he felt no physical pain he looked up to find a black barrier around him, blocking out the girls.

He turned to Raven to find her with a fierce look on her face.

"You're going down"

Raven attacked

The Fangirls were no match for the angry Raven, who batted the girls away like flies.

Finally it was down to Terra vs Raven.

**VERSUS!**

**FIGHT!**

Terra lifted a giant rock and threw it at Raven, who simply captured it in her black magic and tossed it back.

Terra sliced through the giant rock and shot herself high up into the air and prepared to body slam Raven.

Unfortunately, Terra forgot about Raven's ability to create force fields.

Terra slammed hard into Raven's barrier, and fell to the ground unconscious.

**K.O.**

Now she knew what a fly felt like on a window shield.

Raven climbed over the unconscious bodies of the Fangirls and looked back at Beastboy.

"So…..wanna catch a movie?" she asked nervously.

The changeling smiled and nodded,

The movie went without incident and the two titans had just returned home and stood at Raven's door.

Beastboy smiled at the empath and found her returning a small one of her own.

"I….had fun."

The boy smiled

"I did too."

Raven went to close her door, but stopped, and coming to a quick decision, grabbed Beastboy by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his.

Before the shocked boy could respond Raven pulled away and smiled.

She once more went to close her door, but once again stopped.

"Oh and Beastboy?"

Said boy still in a daze could only nod.

Raven smirked at him and stated.

"You're mine." And closed her door

The green boy slowly came out of his daze, and shaking his head, smiled.

"Gladly." He whispered.

**END**

**YAY! Finished.**

**Once again thanks to my bro for giving me the idea of Beastboy's League of Evil Fangirls, and Terra being Pres!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this,**

**Please Review=D**

**And Remember,**

**Flames is what you'll find your houses in!**

**=D**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
